


Sunday Mornings

by mmm189



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Food Fight, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6886807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmm189/pseuds/mmm189
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata wakes Kageyama up early to make pancakes. What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt : "hinata and kageyama making pancakes and making a huge fucking mess everywhere."

Sunday morning was a day for sleeping. Or, at least it was supposed to be. But after a sleepover at Hinata’s house, Kageyama honestly didn’t know what he expected.

Kageyama was woken up at the asscrack of dawn. Well, it was actually 8:00, but it felt like the asscrack of dawn. Hinata had given up on waiting for Kageyama. He tried waking him up carefully, honestly! He only resorted to drastic measures because Kageyama hardly budged. So of course, the next best thing was to take a running start and jump directly on Kageyama.

Hey, at least it worked.

Kageyama was fuming. After being dragged up by Hinata, he was forced into the kitchen. Everything you would need to make chocolate chip pancakes was set up. There was flour, baking powder, salt, sugar, eggs, milk, and chocolate chips. Right next to them was a large mixing bowl. Hinata grinned when he saw the grimace on Kageyama’s face.

“You seriously woke me up at eight o’clock in the morning to make pancakes?” The look on his face was clearly one of dissatisfaction. Why must he be subjected to this at such an early hour?

“Yeah!” Hinata beamed. “Who doesn’t love pancakes? And it’s not even that early, so stop complaining. Come help me cook, or you get no pancakes.” Kageyama figured that if he was going to be awake, he may as well get some food out of it. Grumbling to himself, he reached for the mixing bowl.

“Dumbass, where is the flour? Aren’t we supposed to add that to the bowl first?” When he looked at Hinata, however, he knew that he got himself into trouble. Hinata was holding the bag of flour, already open, and he had a look on his face that only meant mischief. Kageyama didn’t prepare himself for the impact, and before he knew it, he was inhaling flour. He coughed, and white powder flew out of his mouth.

He was pissed. What kind of asshole throws a whole handful of flour at someone who had no time to prepare himself for the impact? Wanting to retaliate quickly, Kageyama grabbed the first thing he laid his hand on. It was the baking powder. He quickly ripped off the top and flung its contents at Hinata. Unfortunately, he didn’t get the reaction he wanted.

Hinata, face completely white, tilted his head back and burst out laughing. It was a guess as to whether he was laughing at Kageyama, or at the fact that he was covered in baking powder. Either way, it pissed Kageyama off. It wasn’t supposed to be funny. It was supposed to be payback for throwing flour at him.

Before Kageyama could react, Hinata has grabbed another handful flour and threw it again. This time, it covered Kageyama’s pajamas. Hinata started laughing even harder.

“What’s wrong, Kageyama? You don’t want to have a food fight? Are you afraid that you’ll lose to me?” Even though he was laughing, there was a note of challenge in Hinata’s voice.

Never one to back down from a challenge, Kageyama quickly grabbed the sugar. He tore open the bag, sugar flying everywhere, and grabbed as big of a handful as he could, and dumped it over Hinata’s head. He reached to grab another one, when he heard Hinata hiss in pain. He looked over at him, and he was holding his eye, face scrunched up. Kageyama dropped the bag and rushed over.

“Hinata! Are you okay? I didn’t mean to hurt you! Let me see your eye! Do you need to go to the hospital?” So busy with asking questions, Kageyama didn’t even notice Hinata’s other hand holding an egg.

As fast as he could blink, the egg collided with Kageyama’s face. The crack of the egg silenced Kageyama immediately. He looked at Hinata. Completely expressionless, egg dripping off his cheek. He didn’t say anything, that alone caused Hinata to turn as white as a sheet. Kageyama slowly reached for another egg. Hinata didn’t stop him.

Hinata had just closed his eyes when the egg made contact with his forehead. He could feel the egg dripping off his nose and onto the floor. Not expecting it, another egg came soon after, in the same spot. Knowing how pissed off Kageyama was, Hinata just sat there and let it happen.

When he was sure he wouldn’t get it in his eyes, he opened them, and was surprised to see Kageyama with a half smile on his face. It looked like he was feigning anger to trick Hinata into purposely losing. Kageyama laughed quietly. It was nothing like what Hinata had done moments ago, but it was something. Hinata smiled back, happy that his boyfriend wasn't mad at him.

“Let’s go shower, dumbass. We’re both covered in food. And now we don’t even have enough ingredients for pancakes.” He sounded a little disappointed at the lack of pancakes, but Hinata agreed. He didn't want the egg to dry on his face. He took one step closer to Kageyama and-

He slipped on the egg in front of him. He grabbed onto the nearest thing to try and keep himself balanced, but that thing just so happened to be Kageyama. Soon, book were slipping, and Hinata fell on his back with an “oomph.” Kageyama landed on top of him, and took his breath away. He gasped, trying to suck in air, and finally got some. As he took in a few deep breaths, he looked above him. Kageyama was looking at him curiously.

“What? Why are you staring at me like that?” There was no answer. Kageyama just leaned down and pressed his lips to Hinata’s. They both closed their eyes, and focused on the moment at hand. Hey, it was better than the pain of their crash.

Eventually, Kageyama pulled back and smiled a genuine smile at Hinata. It was a rare thing to see his boyfriend smiling, but every time, Hinata made sure to enjoy it. He rolled off of Hinata and got to his feet, extending a hand. He hauled Hinata up, and started leading them to the shower, making sure to step over the egg this time.

Maybe waking up early on Sunday wasn’t such a bad thing.


End file.
